bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Inferno Princess Alice
Inferno Princess Alice Skill 'Dark Hellfire's Power (100% boost to Atk power of Dark types & BB gauge fills hugely after each turn) 'Burst 'Apollyon Deluge (13 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, probable Curse effect & greatly recovers HP; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 13 BC) 'Brave Burst Depriving Spell (19 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, boosts all allies' Atk relative to their Rec & boost to BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns; Cost: 23 BC, DC: 19 BC) Brave Burst Missing (23 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies, heals HP to all allies, massively boosts Rec & gradually recovers HP for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 23 BC) Skill Heart Piercing Light (Absorbs HP when attacking & hugely boosts BB gauge when attacking normally) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Alice, one of the first units to ever arrive in the Rare Summon gate throughout the history of Brave Frontier. She used to be the best unit in the game as a 5*. Then, we got excited once she got her 6* form. Now, we got even more excited once she got her 7* form. We've all wanted Alice in the past, and then we never wanted her again once the metagame started changing, and then we wanted her sister Elza, and now, we want her again. We have only one company to thank for her 7* evolution, Alim! Also, 7* Elza hype? Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Alice's Leader Skill boosts 100% Atk of all Dark-types. This is great as Dark units will be dealing a lot more damage. The 4 BC fill is also really nice too as this applies to all units. However, the problem with this type of Leader Skill is the lack of diversity in the squad. This Atk boost only applies to Dark units only. You would have to create a mono-Dark team to achieve the full effect of Alice's Leader Skill. Even if other units have their BB gauges boosted each turn, 4 BC isn't the best in the game. Currently, Alma has the best BB gauge fill on Leader Skill in the game, being 5 BC per turn. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Alice's BB utilizes a 260% damage modifier. This is an alright damage modifier, but it's lower than an average 7* unit. The average damage modifier is 280% and for her to have a lower damage modifier than average is quite disappointing as little of a difference it is. Alice also has a 45% chance of cursing enemies. While this is very useful, there are quite a number of enemies that are immune to Curse, making it hard for Alice to effectively curse targets. If you remember 6* Alice's SBB, that was the only way Alice could heal the entire party. Now, Alice can use her BB to heal the party. However, this heal isn’t as potent as the average heal from BB. Regardless, every little bit of HP recovery counts. Besides, there’s also HC that is produced by units that should also be taken under consideration. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Alice’s SBB utilizes the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* Rare Summon units utilize, which is pretty good. Additionally, Alice provides an Atk conversion buff by boosting Atk relative to 80% of the unit’s Rec. Since most units that use Malice Jewels, Buffer Jewels, etc. have relatively high Rec, units’ Atk will be boosted by a fair bit. This is very good as this can be stacked with other Atk buffs, like Michele’s SBB, Zergel’s SBB, Ark’s SBB, etc. The 30% BB fill rate is really nice as Alice is the first unit to utilize this on BB/SBB. This replicates part of Quaid’s Leader Skill as his BB fill rate boost is 30%. BB spamming has never gotten easier than this. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Alice's UBB utilizes the typical 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units utilize, which is pretty good. However, this UBB is rather disappointing. Alice's healing abilities can easily be utilized by other healers in the game, such as Selena, Elimo, Tridon, etc. First off, Alice burst heals everyone by at least 4000 HP, which can easily be achieved using Elimo's SBB. The 200% Rec buff can come into use when Alice uses her SBB to boost Atk relative to 80% of unit Rec, but there are way better combos to utilize than just that. True, higher Rec can net better healing, but there are many situations where using BB/SBB heals and HC buffers are sufficient enough to keep the squad alive. What about the HoT buff? Alice's HoT isn't the best in the game. Selena and Elimo can heal over 99999 HP with their UBB HoT buff and Selena has the best SBB HoT buff in the game. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Alice's HP drain is quite useful as every little bit of HP healing counts. Thanks to her high Atk stat and high damage output, Alice should be able to recover a fair amount of HP on her own. Alice also boosts her BB gauge by 7 BC whenever she deals a normal attack. This is great as Alice able to obtain and fill her BB gauges a lot easier. It's also important to note that Alice's normal attack Drop Check is 40 BC, which is one of the highest ranking Drop Checks in the game, so that's extra BC production for the squad to take advantage of. Arena Score: 9/10 Alice has a 40 BC Drop Check on her normal attack and a 260% BB damage modifier. Both of these are great as the high Drop Checks will help fill everyone's BB gauges ready for the second turn a lot easier and the damage modifier is enough to deal high amounts of damage. Alice's Leader Skill can also come into play. This is where you only focus on killing units using normal attacks. Remember Zurg's Leader Skill? 100% maximum boost to ATK at max HP? Alice can boost all Dark units' Atk by 100%, which can dominate most units in Arena. Additionally, Alice's 4 BC fill can help towards filling everyone's BB gauges ready for the second turn, though it'll make a small difference to BB gauging. It's also important to note that Dark elements cannot deal weak damage, which means that no unit can cripple the squad's damage output because of elemental weakness. Stats Score: 9/10 Overall, Alice shows to be quite an offensive unit. Her HP is above average, her Atk is very high, her Def is dead-on average, and her Rec is relatively high. In terms of typing, my type preference for Alice is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Alice transitions herself into quite the BB spammer. Her new 30% BB fill rate buff generates an entirely new BB gauge momentum and synergy. This is also very useful against enemies that have high BC drop resistance. These enemies include Zevalhua from Trial 005, Xie'Jing from Trial X3, Michele and batch in her GGC, etc. Alice also serves as a decent healer. Her heal may be one of the worst in the game, but it is still usable. Not to mention, HC drops add onto healing. Overall, Alice is quite a versatile unit. She has a lot of potential as a BB spammer. Unfortunately, there are units that are getting released in the future that utilize her buffs better. Conclusion Total Score: 8.3/10 Are you excited for Alice's sister's 7* form? Elza got second place on the voting poll so hype? Did Alice bring back good old memories from the past? Yes! No! Well... you know... I started a bit late... Comment below on what you think of Alice! Did she bring back good ol' memories? Would you use Alice and Elza in the same squad? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Sealed God Lucius *Ice Legend Selena *Zevalhua the Supreme *Demonic Idol Kikuri Category:Blog posts